Excessive Nuzzles
by Awesomenesss-sama
Summary: Twilight heard a small rumor, and had to see if it was true...now, if only she had a victi-...um...friend to help out. The idea of Excessive Nuzzles belongs to Captainpudgemuffin on Deviantart, along with the title.


_**I saw a picture called Excessive Nuzzles by Captainpudgemuffin on Deviantart, I had to do this.**_

* * *

Why am I doing this? It's so embarrass-wait, no…for the sake of science, I have to. I nodded firmly and landed on a small cloud in front of Rainbow Dash's cloud castle.

After tapping the bell lightly, the door flew open and Rainbow Dash appeared looking annoyed as she held a book between her teeth.

"Oh! Twilight!" Rainbow said happily, her voice was muffled thanks to her book.

"Hi Rainbow, let me take that for you" I smiled, lighting up my horn and levitating the book out of Rainbow's mouth.

"Are you here for the early edition?" Rainbow grinned, nodding to her newest Daring Do book that she'd gotten a week earlier than anypony else.

"Yeah" I laughed.

While I was walking inside, Rainbow hadn't moved to the side quick enough and I accidentally brushed against her. I took a mental note at the light twitch that Rainbow made.

Together, Rainbow and I trotted into the lounge room and pulled out a nest of blankets and pillows that we took out every time we read the newest book. I lifted a large black sheet and hung it over the couches, so we had a tent, and Rainbow returned with two glasses of water and some cookies for us to snack on.

With all the setting up done, we burrowed into the massive pile of blankets and pillows and I fixed up a part of the black sheet at Rainbow had accidentally bumped out of place.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready" Rainbow nodded.

I levitated the book up, and the light from my horn's and the book's purple aura lit up the dark space. Rainbow and I grinned and shifted to get comfortable before beginning to read in our heads.

Rainbow was a little bit of a slow reader, so I always had to wait a while until Rainbow nodded to turn the page, today I used this time to discreetly shuffle closer to the rainbow mare.

When the space was fully closed and we were snuggled together without Rainbow noticing, I waited a little while before making my move. I nuzzled my head under Rainbow's (being careful not to poke her with my horn) and pretended to keep reading.

Rainbow jumped a little in surprise at that movement, and she stopped reading to look at me.

"Twi?" Rainbow blinked, "what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" I faked innocence, "I'm reading".

"O-okay" Rainbow nodded hesitantly before going back to finish reading the page.

Again, I waited a little while before moving. We repeated this pattern three times and eventually Rainbow's head was cushioned on my stomach and my head was nuzzled into Rainbow's neck.

"Alright! That's it" Rainbow snapped, sitting up a little more, "Twi, you're being weird!"

"No I'm not" I denied, snuggling closer to her.

"Twi, stop it!" I heard a little panic in Rainbow's voice, _ah, so this has happened to her before. She knows what's going on._

With that knowledge, I knew I had to make my big move before she tried to get away, thank Celestia I've been practicing.

I began to purr, just like a cat. Rainbow twitched, _just one more…_ I forcefully nuzzled into Rainbow's neck, and she broke. Rainbow started purring too.

With Rainbow's stubbornness broken, I could now see how far this new find could go.

I paused for a second before purring louder and shoving my face into her mane, Rainbow copied my actions and shoved her face into my mane. I felt a little uncomfortable, seeing as how I've never actually been this affectionate with anypony, but Rainbow didn't seem to notice my stiff movement, so I gained a little confidence.

All of the hugging, snuggling and nuzzling continued for a while, eventually I stayed in one spot for too long and Rainbow Dash came out of her haze.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Twilight! What are you doing?!" Rainbow Dash squeaked.

I stopped, _should I try to continue? Or should I stop now and try again another time?_ It took me a second, but I decided to continue, if that doesn't work, then I'll stop.

I shoved my face right into her neck and let out a loud purr, this time Rainbow was only broken for a second before she gained her senses back, "Twilight!"

I stopped and pulled away before looking up at her.

"Look, I know it's obvious to you that I was enjoying that, but why were _you_ doing that?" Rainbow questioned me.

It took me a while to answer; I know the original idea was for research, but I couldn't deny the fact that I _**personally**_ enjoyed that…my brother had cuddled with me when we were foals but…it wasn't like that, I didn't enjoy it the same way I enjoyed it with Rainbow…this wasn't something you did with family, even though I knew it wasn't common, it was more like something special someponies would d-WAIT! This'd be something for special someponies…so does that mean…I want a special somepony? But I know I wouldn't do this with any colt, the idea instantly felt wrong…with mares it felt more right, but not with any mare, no. Rainbow. I wanted Rainbow Dash to be my special somepony. I was amazed I could change my sexual orientation within minutes, but now wasn't the time to marvel over it, nope. Rainbow was waiting for an answer.

With a goal now in sight, I smirked and moved forward again.

"T-Twilight?" Rainbow stuttered.

I started brushing my sides against her's as I circled her frozen body, doing a couple of laps before I stopped and did one more big brush before slowly moving towards her face. I could tell she liked this attention, she was blushing, and her wings were twitching, meaning they were fully prepared to flip open at any moment. I giggled before closing the gap and lightly kissing her muzzle.

Poof. Whoop, there are her wings. Mine had been out since my realisation, so that little kiss had confirmed Rainbow of her suspicions, I'm sure of it.

"Whoa" Rainbow gaped.

I giggled again and went back to nuzzling her, I still had a little research to do after all…not that it was a priority anymore.


End file.
